Bal de Noël
by ediawe
Summary: Cette année, Poudard organise un grand bal de Noël mais Remus dépérit à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir y participer...


Fic de l'Avent, 21e jour !

Toute mes excuses pour ce retard, dû à un petit soucis de coordination entre Takezo, qui a écrit la fic, et moi, qui devait la poster mais qui ne l'a reçu que trop tard.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

Les préparatifs de Noël battaient à leur plein à Poudlard cette année-là. Dumbledore avait annoncé la veille l'organisation d'un grand bal, aussi beaucoup avaient décidé de rester pour les vacances. Partout, on voyait de nouveaux couples formés pour ne pas perdre la face qui ne dureraient pas plus d'une semaine après Noël ou encore des jeunes gens en train de cacher leurs larmes après avoir essuyé un refus de l'être aimé.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, James et Lily, en couple depuis maintenant deux mois, s'inquiétaient pour Remus. Celui-ci était en effet plus pâle qu'à son habitude et mangeait de moins en moins. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les invitations qui manquaient : le mystérieux loup-garou au sérieux légendaire attirait les convoitises de maintes jeunes sorcières. Lily était d'avis qu'il était amoureux d'une jeune fille qui avait refusé ses avances. James était d'accord avec elle mais Sirius, lui, connaissait la véritable raison de cette tristesse et à son grand désespoir, il en était en partie la cause.

Remus sortait en effet en cachette avec lui depuis bientôt un an et ce secret devenait de plus en plus pesant surtout en cette période où tant de personnes s'embrassaient et se tenaient la main alors qu'eux devait se contenter de quelques effleurements discrets et de rares baisers dans des endroits assez inconfortables pour qu'on n'aille pas les y chercher. Sirius savait que Remus aurait tout donné pour danser avec lui au bal mais c'était malheureusement impossible. Ils pouvaient tous deux s'imaginer à l'avance les injures, les sifflets et les regards dégoûtés des autres avant même qu'ils aient posé le pied sur la piste et à cela Sirius ne pouvait rien n'y faire et devait se contenter d'être le plus tendre possible avec son amant.

Cependant, la veille du bal, alors qu'il déjeunait en face dans Remus aux joues creuses et aux yeux marqués de cernes, il eut une idée. Celle-ci lui parut tellement bonne qu'il allât jusqu'à se risquer à faire du pied à son amant sous la table pour l'informer qu'il devait se retrouver dans la première salle vide qu'ils trouveraient.

Entre deux tables, après avoir échangé un peu de salive, Sirius expliqua son plan machiavélique à son amant. Le visage de Remus s'illumina alors et il se jeta dans ses bras, reconnaissant enfin ses capacités intellectuelles.

Le plan en question était fort simple

1-Voler du polynectar au professeur de potion sans se faire attraper

2-Subtiliser un cheveu à une moldue (donc sortir de Poudlard, ce qui était possible lors de leur prochaine sortie à pré-au-lard)

3-Faire boire la mixture à Remus qui prendrait ainsi l'apparence d'une fille et pourrait danser avec lui toute la nuit.

La première partie du plan fut assez simple à réaliser si on excepte le fait que Remus dû faire diversion le temps que Sirius subtilise le liquide ce qui l'amena répondre aux avances à peine déguisées du vieux professeur de potion.

La deuxième se termina certes avec la mèche de cheveux recherchée mais dans le bureau du directeur qui les passa aux rayons X mais fini par les laisser sortir sans les punir. Les deux jeunes gens eurent l'horrible impression qu'il avait deviné leur plan mais chassèrent rapidement cette hypothèse car l'heure était venue de se transformer. Ils s'éclipsèrent Remus prétextant des douleurs au ventre dues à l'approche de la pleine lune et Sirius déclarant qu'il l'emmènerait à l'infirmerie.

Arrivée dans une salle vide, Remus avala la potion avec un froncement de nez terriblement mignon et quelques minutes fut transformé en une jolie blonde bien roulée (Sirius avait tout de même une réputation à tenir). L'héritier des Black avait un moment craint que Remus refuse de porter des vêtements de femme mais il lui apparu que celui-ci devait avoir des tendances travesties car il enfila la robe sans se départir de sa gaieté.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu des autres couples, Sirius présentant Remus comme une lointaine cousine germaine issue d'une tante au troisième degré du côté de son père, et ils commencèrent à valser. Le fait que Remus ne soit pas dans son vrai corps agaçait Sirius. Il aurait de loin préféré le petit corps fragile de son amant à cette blondasse dont la poitrine le gênait. Cependant, le sourire rayonnant de _Remus_ lui apprit que celui-ci était sorti de sa déprime et profitait de la soirée, ce qui était le plus important.

Soudain, au bout d'une dizaine de danse, alors qu'ils étaient au centre de la salle couverte de paillette pour l'occasion, Dumbledore fit jaillir une pluie de flocon de sa baguette. Ceux-ci se déposèrent sur les danseurs et subitement Sirius se sentit plus à l'aise. Il baissa les yeux sur sa _cavalière_ et la trouva plus belle que jamais dans sa robe pourpre. La musique s'interrompit alors et tous se tournèrent en un murmure vers eux. Sirius et Remus se regardèrent d'un air surpris puis l'hériter des Black comprit, le loup garou au contact des flocons avait repris son apparence originelle dans la magnifique robe de soirée mais ne semblait pas s'en être aperçut.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il un pli d'inquiétude se formant sur son front

-Rien, sourit Sirius

A présent, peu importait ce que dirait les autres : ils l'avaient fait. 

***

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot.


End file.
